When an operator independently constructs a network, a high spectrum license expenditure and a network deployment cost are required, and the operator further needs to be confronted with a pressure of providing a relatively high network coverage requirement in a short term and a challenge of site deployment, and therefore, a network sharing concept is proposed. All cooperation or sharing to any extent involved in a plurality of operators (or third parties) for telecommunications network infrastructures or network devices may be referred to as network sharing, where sharing of a telecommunications network infrastructure may include sharing of a site infrastructure such as a site address, an equipment room facility, a tower, and a power supply device, and sharing of a network device may include facility sharing related to a telecommunications network device such as a base station, a transmission device, or a core network device. The network sharing can save an investment cost greatly, accelerate a network construction pace, shorten a network construction period, and enlarge operator network coverage.
Currently, diversified sharing forms among a plurality of operators exist. Operators intend to save a network construction cost as much as possible and also have a control right on a wireless network, and therefore, an increasing number of operators begin to concern radio access network sharing. The radio access network sharing gradually becomes an important technology that is increasingly concerned and is successfully commercial. In a network in which a radio access network is shared and used by a plurality of operators, users of the plurality of operators can share and use the same base station/cell.
Therefore, in the 3GPP TS 36.300, an Automatic Neighbor Relation (“ANR”) function is defined, so as to implement operations such as automatic addition and deletion of a neighbor relation. The ANR function depends on a standard ANR terminal, where the standard ANR terminal refers to a terminal capable of detecting a Cell Global Identifier (“CGI”) of a neighboring cell after detecting a configuration message delivered by a base station.
However, because a network sharing scenario exists, it needs to learn a Public Land Mobile Network (“PLMN”) identifier (Identifier, “id”) list corresponding to a cell, and neither an ordinary terminal nor a standard ANR terminal can learn the information, so that a base station cannot implement an ANR function well.